


Becoming You

by angedeslarmes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angedeslarmes/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Goten and Trunks switch bodies for a year in order to get to know their prospective future mates.





	1. Chapter 1

Goten and Trunks stood silently next to each other as they waited for the eternal dragon to appear. They had a plan to get closer to each of their prospective crushes, however in order to do that they would have to take a huge risk: they were planning on switching bodies. Shenron appeared and went through his speal about why he had been summoned and Trunks spoke.

“Eternal dragon, we wish to trade bodies for the time span of one year.” The dragon peered down at them, and then granted their wish, asking if they had any other wishes. They said that they didn’t, and he disappeared in his usual grand manner sending the dragon balls flying off.

            Once he was gone, they looked at each other, before feeling like they were suddenly being jerked from the ground and pulled into a black hole, and came to when they crashed onto the ground. Goten rose his head and looked down at his hands, noticing that he was wearing Trunks clothes, and the same happened with the other demi. They grinned at each other and slowly got up, groaning as they’d hit the ground pretty hard and their muscles protested.

            “I...I think it worked, Trunks!” Goten said, noting that his voice was now Trunks. He looked at the latter, who was smirking at him in a way only Trunks could do, but it was really weird seeing it on his own face.

            “Alright, we meet back here in one years’ time, unless we get found out before that.” They shook hands and then rose into the air, flying towards their respective homes, when they both realized they were going the wrong way and turned around.

 

Goten’s House

            Trunks landed on the ground outside of the small Son house and crept inside, feeling weird already but also thrilled that he was going to get a chance to spend so much time around Gohan.

            ‘Ok, just remember you look like his brother, idiot,’ he chastised himself sternly before going upstairs and into his room. The smell assaulted his nose immediately and he gagged. Gods, Goten could be such a pig sometimes. He started gathering up the clothes on the ground and put them in the hamper, then changed the sheets and bedding. He then moved on to the kitchenware lying all over the place and took it down to the kitchen, setting it in the sink. Sniffing the air, he could smell one other person in the house, but she was asleep; it was Chi-Chi, Goten’s mom. Shrugging, he hurried back upstairs and continued cleaning until he was satisfied with his work and flopped down on the bed, falling asleep soon thereafter.

            He was woken up to the sound of laughter and Chi-Chi’s voice below telling someone to “go get your brother for dinner.” For a split second, Trunks forgot all about the wish and sat up really fast in surprise, then looked around and it slowly came back to him. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and had his head in his hands when there was a light knock on the door.

            “Come in,” he called, his voice muffled by the skin around his lips. His heart skipped a beat when he picked up the scent of the object of his desire: Gohan.

            He looked up as the eldest Son boy peered in, and his mouth dropped as he saw the room.

            “Goten, you finally cleaned your room!”

            “Why wouldn’t I?” Trunks muttered, and then mentally slapped himself at the weird look Gohan was giving him.

            “Because you’re a pig?”

            “Shut up, I am not!” Trunks immediately rose to the bait, like he always did when Gohan teased him, and then had to remind himself that he was in Goten’s body for the umpteenth time.

            “Are too!” Gohan stuck his tongue out at him, and Trunks flew forward, fire in his eyes, and Gohan laughed at him.

            “Jeez, ‘Ten, lighten up! Anyways, dinners ready, so if you still want some I suggest you hurry before dad eats it all!” He left the room, leaving Trunk’s heart thudding in his absence.

            ‘Damn, he’s got a tight ass!’ he thought to himself, and then groaned inwardly as he realized it was going to be a really long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunk’s House

            Nearly five months had passed by with no incident, other than the Brief family wondering why Trunks had suddenly gotten a lot quieter and messier. They were used to the eldest being brash and arrogant, and while he certainly tried to keep up with the rigorous training offered by Vegeta, the patriarch knew something was off.

            Goten groaned as he was knocked into a wall from a savage kick to his gut from Vegeta and briefly wondered why he had ever thought this would be a good idea.

            “Get up, boy.” Goten cursed him with everything under the sun internally, and slowly got up, only to be met with a fist to the side of his head. Gritting his teeth, he crouched, then leapt into the air to attempt to deliver a kick to the other Saiyan, though in vain as Vegeta caught his leg and swung him off to the side with an evil laugh.

            “You’ll have to do better than that if you ever hope to impress a mate, boy!” Goten started growling without realizing it, the low rumbling coming from deep within his chest. With a smirk, Vegeta got into another stance, arrogantly beckoning him forward with one hand. Having had just about enough of this, Goten fired off rapid ki blasts towards the older Saiyan, and then yelped when Vegeta came through the fog and grabbed him by the throat.

            “Just as I thought. That ki has a completely different signature than Trunks,” he muttered, his eyes slits of distrust. Goten’s heart skipped a beat, but he knew he had to play along as he and Trunks had agreed upon.

            “N-no, what are you talking about?”

            “You realize you haven’t called me ‘dad’ in some time now? Did you think I wouldn’t notice? I don’t know what game you’re playing at, whoever you are, but I’m going to find out what you’ve done with my son. You even walk different!” Vegeta spat. Curious, Goten piped up.

            “What do you mean? How do I walk?”

            “You sashay, and flirt your tail around. I’ve trained Trunks better than that, which leads me to conclude…you’re either Gohan, or his whelp brother.”

‘Gee, thanks for remembering my name, Vegeta.’ Goten rolled his eyes internally.

            “I…” Goten gasped as suddenly Vegeta’s face was inches from him, sniffing him curiously. Goten started to sweat, and knew he had to get out of there before he figured it out.

            “Uh...”

            “Silence!” Vegeta hissed, but then they were interrupted by a loud boom outside the compound. They both snapped their heads towards the noise and ran out of the gravity chamber. There was dust everywhere and the sky was dark, and sounds of screams came from the distance. What was going on? Goten didn’t have long to ponder over what was going on however as rapid fire attacks started raining down from the sky. Thinking quickly, Goten ducked for cover however he was hit with a blast to his shoulder as he was a millisecond too slow. He then felt an iron grip on his upper arm and he didn’t have time to think as he was suddenly being dragged from the scene and into the house.

            “Get to where my son is. I’ll deal with you later,” Vegeta spun him into the air and Goten hurriedly took off, glancing behind him as Vegeta dealt with the intruders.

 

Goten’s House

            Trunks was in heaven. He was sitting at Gohan’s feet, watching television while the torrential rain pelted the house outside, whilst the older one played with his hair. His eyes slits of pleasure, his tail twitching back and forth in ecstasy. Behind him, Gohan chuckled, and he sighed in contentment as he felt his melodic voice ease over his ears.

            “’Ten, your hair is so clean!” Trunks rolled his eyes, knowing the older Saiyan by this point to know when he was trying to goad him into an argument.

            “Har har, Gohan,” he said tiredly, but leaned his head backwards so he was looking up into his lovely dark eyes. Oh, how he longed to fist his luscious black hair and have his dirty way with the gentle Saiyan. Gohan reached down and caressed the side of his cheek, and Trunks’ nostrils flared in response, his eyes fluttering to a close, when-

            BANG!

            Trunks and Gohan sat bolt upright as they were startled by the front door crashing open. They were beat into the kitchen by Goku and Chi-Chi, the latter of which looked furious at someone daring to bang open her kitchen door like that, but what they saw was a very wet…Trunks.

            ‘Oh yeah, that’s Goten,’ Trunks thought, but the other demi was clutching his shoulder and walking with a limp.

            “Trunks?” Goku asked curiously. He swayed on the threshold, and then inched forwards.

            “Vegeta sent me to tell you that we have a new problem. Raiding Saiyans.” He sunk into the dining room table and Goku and Gohan didn’t need telling twice to get out of the house, but were stopped at the door by the Prince himself. He glared at Trunks, and then at Goten, or rather, who he thought was Trunks and Goten, and shut the door behind him.

            “Vegeta, what’s going on?” Goku asked, his easy going nature gone and the hardened warrior coming to the surface.

            “It seems we have guests on our planet. They’re gone for now, but I don’t know when they’ll return. The attack was over as soon as it started, but we probably don’t have much time left. We need to all train. And you two,” he rounded on the younger demi-Saiyans, “are to come with me.”

            “Whaddya want with Goten?” Goku and Gohan asked simultaneously, and Vegeta waved them off.

            “Calm down, I’m not going to hurt him. I have…questions.” Shrugging, Goku turned to Gohan and they left the house, presumably to start heading towards the Lookout. Chi-Chi, who had remained quiet in all of this, walked towards a drawer in the kitchen, taking out a small sack, and then as she handed them to Vegeta, said

            “Capsules. In case of emergency. I assume you’re going to gather the dragon balls?” Goten and Trunks glanced at each other with matching expressions of ‘oh shit’.

            “Shrewd. Stay here, Bulma is on her way here and should be arriving in a few hours.” With that, Vegeta turned on his heel and stalked out back into the rain, beckoning for the two younger Saiyans to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Goten and Trunks followed the Saiyan Prince out and flew into the air behind him, flying through the rain in silence for quite some time whilst Vegeta looked at the small device in his hands, traveling towards the first ball. It was, naturally, to be under a lake, and when they got there, the rain had slowed to a steady drizzle.

            “Stay put,” he told the two younger roughly, and ripped off his shirt so he could dive into the lake. Goten flopped down to the ground, chewing his lower lip.

            “Does he know?” Trunks asked quietly. Goten nodded glumly.

            “He doesn’t know who I am, he thinks I could be my brother, or he did, now that he sees you in my body…” he stopped as there was a breach at the water’s surface, and the Prince came back up, clutching something small and orange in his fist.

            “Right. Onto the next one, unless you two feel like filling me in on what’s going on here?” He pulled his clothes back on, drying off with a quick ki blast, and stood with his arms crossed.

            Goten and Trunks looked at each other, and then Trunks looked at the ground while Goten squared up and looked Vegeta in the eye.

            “We wanted to see what it was like being each other.” Trunks said, shrugging. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, sensing there was more to it than that, but figured he would get it out of them later.

            “You called on the dragon, I presume?” Dual nods came from the young adults again. Vegeta swore silently, knowing that he could only be called upon once every year.

            “Right. Trunks, get your ass over here. The real one, please,” he gave a warning look as Goten had stepped forward, then watched as his own body followed the prince. They continued to have an intense battle of words in quiet tones, quiet enough so that Goten couldn’t hear, and he narrowed his eyes as they walked back, Trunks looking suitably abashed.

            “Let’s go.” Vegeta took off without another glance back to make sure they were following, and Goten rose up into the air, thoroughly confused as to what had just happened.

            The rest of the day went fairly quickly as they were hurrying to gather all of them and before they knew it, they were landing on the lookout where the rest of the Z fighters were already gathered.

            Vegeta kept glaring at Goten and Trunks, but they were spared any more looks as Goku came over to get the dragon balls. Vegeta took him off to one side and Goten knew he was explaining what was happening to him, so he walked to the edge of the lookout and sat down, wondering why he ever thought this was a good idea in the first place.

            ‘It would have been fine if dad hadn’t caught on,’ came Trunks’ voice inside his mind.

            ‘Yeah, I guess I’m definitely not you.’

            ‘No, the cleanliness wasn’t really what tipped him off…’ Trunks voice trailed off as they heard feet approaching behind them, and they both looked up to see their prospective fathers standing over them, arms crossed.

            “You two. All four of us are going into the hyperbolic time chamber to train. Now,” Goku’s voice was uncharacteristically gruff, and Goten shot up like a rod had been put to his back. He knew better than to disobey his dad, who for all intents and purposes, was usually a happy-go-lucky person, but the look he was giving Goten in that moment was anything but a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author's note: I promise if you're here for the truhan, it's coming up. i wanted to get vegeta and goten out of the way before i got to them.

Upon entering they were forcefully separated and their consciousness put into their own bodies. Goten breathed a sigh of relief at being back in his own skin, as Trunks had considerably more muscle than he did and was a lot heavier to move around. Their relief didn’t last long however as they were being advanced upon by the two elder warriors.

            “Block!” Goku shouted, and Goten had just enough time to through his arms up in a blocking gesture before the blow collided with his chest. Goten did terribly, since he’d been slacking off as much as he could for the last several months. The barrage of attacks (Trunks was getting it too) didn’t stop until Goten was thrown to the ground and mercifully left there. Trunks fared slightly easier than his counterpart, though Vegeta had showed him no mercy either.

            “That was for being foolish with the dragon balls. They are not toys to idly mess around with. Go get cleaned up,” Vegeta waved them away and turned towards Goku, and the two started sparring off in the distance. So went the first several weeks of them being there.

            Eventually, Goten was getting better and stronger again, and gaining muscle back that he’d lost due to his lazy nature. That didn’t mean that all the fight had gone out of him however, as he attacked with all of the fury of his ancestors.

            “You need to focus on your stamina more, whelp!” Vegeta hissed at him as Goten narrowly avoided a punch to his face.

            “Unless you have a magical food that can do that, then you’re shi-” Goten couldn’t finish as a ki blast knocked him backwards, burning his clothes. He roared in indignation and launched at Vegeta in a flurry of fists and short, sharp blasts. Caught off guard at the sudden fierceness, Vegeta gained way again, though this time he wasn’t as callous as he had been before. There was a whole lot more Goten was fighting for than he realized, though the three other Saiyans knew full well what was going on.

            Later that evening, Goten sunk into a bath, his head leaned backwards onto the tub, and the tip of his tail dangling over the edge. He just wanted to sink into the hot water and melt with it. He’d been unusually warm all day and thought that a bath would help his muscles relax, because honestly being around Vegeta even when he wasn’t in skin tight training gear was hard enough for him, let alone fighting him all day every day for days on end. His mind started to wander to more entertaining thoughts, involving him and the Prince, and as if from a distance he heard his name being called. It took him a moment to realize he’d fallen asleep in the bathtub and Trunks was standing beside him looking worried.

            “You really don’t look ok, Goten.”

            “I’m just…really hot,” he muttered, getting up and throwing a towel around his waist before flopping onto his bed. The contact made him want to buck his hips into his pillow, and then he forced himself to put some clothes on, mentally chastising himself for being so dumb.

            “Trunks, when I was at your house…” he began, then paused as he thought about what he wanted divulge.

            “What?” Trunks looked at him.

            “Uh…well…I noticed that your parents don’t really seem…um…’close’ anymore.” Trunks scoffed, turning around to look for something nearby.

            “Oh, yeah. Goku hasn’t told you yet?”

            “Told me what?”

            “Mom’s breaking up with dad.”

            “Why would my dad need to tell me that though? And why are they breaking up? When did this happen? Why is this happening?” At these questions, Trunks blushed heavily again, and then something in Trunks’ gaze shifted and became more predatory as he looked at Goten.

            “Why are you looking at me like that? TRUNKS?!” Goten yelped as Trunks quite literally pounced on him, and thanks to his recent training he was able to roll out from underneath him. The body fever that had been plaguing him all day heightened, and he sensed he was in danger from the lavender haired demi in front of him, though couldn’t figure out why when they’d just been having a normal conversation. He backed up onto the other bed in the room and was being pushed against the wall, Trunks low growls reverberating throughout the room.

            “Trunks what are you-“

            “TRUNKS!” a thundering voice was at the door and Goten was never so happy in his life to hear Vegeta’s voice. Trunks growled at the intruding Saiyan, the other man invading on his conquest, but was no match for the other alpha in the room. Vegeta threw him onto the ground and drug him out by his tail, but he’d already gotten the scent of a beta in heat. Not just any beta, but his beta.

            “Kakarot, watch him. It’s…time.” He turned around and walked back into the room, the heady scent nearly making his knees buckle. He’d known something was off the first day they’d done the switch, because normally he didn’t feel urges to fuck his own son.

            “Did he hurt you?” his voice was gruffer than he’d meant for it to be, and Goten at this point was acting on instinct.

            “No,” he trailed off, his mouth going dry when Vegeta kicked off his boots and prowled towards him, a hungry look in his eye.

            “Good.” Vegeta grabbed Goten’s legs and pulled him towards his body, his brain quickly becoming muddled again.

            “You’ll understand everything soon, I promise I’ll tell you everything afterwards, ok?” Vegeta spoke softly, and Goten couldn’t help as his cock twitched in arousal. He bent Goten forwards, shoving off his pants and exposing the skin under the fabric, two round cheeks beckoning the alpha forward. Goten felt Vegeta behind him, and was pushed onto his chest so that the alpha could begin his work prepping him. A deep vibrating hum erupted from Vegeta’s chest, calming the younger Saiyan, and a throaty groan came out from Goten’s lips as he felt a single finger prod into his heated core. Vegeta worked the finger and when he felt the other was ready, added another one. With a smirk, he thought to himself about how this would help give him stamina, then focused again as more moans came from beneath him.

            “V…Vegeta…” Goten was breathing heavily at this point, pushing back onto Vegeta’s fingers, his tail curling up on itself beside him on the bed. Suddenly, his world was being turned around as he was flipped over onto his back and Vegeta was crawling between his legs, his eyes lidded in lust. He wanted, no, needed to see his beta’s face as he took him for the first time. Hooking his knees over his shoulders, he folded Goten until he was sufficiently open to him, and stuck his fingers in again. His cock throbbed painfully as he watched Goten’s face change into such delicious expressions.

            “Are you ready for me?” He asked in a husky voice. Goten nodded and then gasped as the full force of the Prince’s cock was suddenly shoved inside him. He cried out, his nails sliding down Vegeta’s biceps, and their tails entwined together as he pulled out, only to shove back in again. Goten got used to it eventually, each little cry only furthering the fervor in which he was being fucked. He felt his climax approaching, his nails raking furrows down Vegeta’s back, his moans getting longer and louder.

            “V…Vegetahhh!”

            “Bite,” Vegeta commanded, and Goten sunk his teeth down onto his alpha’s shoulder as the latter did the same to him. Memories that weren’t his own flooded into his mind, things that he’d never done, people he’d never met…places he’d never been. They fucked for several more hours until they were well and truly spent, and Goten drifted off into sleep next to the man that held his heart.

 

            Meanwhile, outside of the room, Trunks was being successfully detained by Son Goku, but the longer their mating went on, the more he calmed down.

            “I don’t know what came over me, Goku, I’ve never been interested in Goten that way,” he rubbed the back of his head impulsively, a habit he’d picked up from his months living at the Son house. Goku chuckled.

            “Well, you’re an alpha. From what Vegeta’s explained to me, when someone like Goten goes into a heat cycle, any nearby alphas barring blood relationships want to jump on them.”

            “Uh…oh, ok. Um, are both of your sons…like Goten?” Trunks asked, twisting his hands nervously.

            “Gohan I’m not sure about. But I’ve known about Goten’s condition for quite a while.” Something in the way he said it made Trunks lean forward with interest.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well, ya’ see, it’s like this…a long time ago, when Vegeta first came to this planet, or rather, after we defeated Frieza on Namek, he had a dream that his mate basically looked like me, and well, he thought it was me. Sometimes Saiyans can dream about them, but it’s not always the case. He made several advances on me, and I admit, we did um…well…we were together a couple of times before I told him to stop. He was pretty pissed. He told me about his dream, and I punched him thinking he was delirious, but he seemed genuinely hurt that I turned him down. I care about him, I don’t want him to die or anything bad to happen to him, but my heart truly just belongs to Chi-Chi. She’s my wife and I love her. I like my simple life anyways, and I told him that.”

            “Oh…oh!” Trunks exclaimed as sudden realization dawned on him.

            “What?”

            “Oh, the other day, when dad was looking for the dragon balls with us, he pulled me aside and chewed me out for the whole changing bodies stunt because he felt sick to his stomach feeling the pull to fuck his own son not knowing it wasn’t really me in my body, but Goten. So wait…if it wasn’t actually you he saw then it must have been…?”

            “Goten.”

            “And you’re ok with that?” Goku shrugged, leaning backwards.

            “Goten’s a big boy, he can figure out what he wants on his own. Technically, by Saiyan standards, he was ready at sixteen, but since we live here on Earth things are a little more complicated. Vegeta was prepared to keep him at arm’s length as long as he could, however, well,” Goku gestured towards the room where the moans had long since silenced, “you see how well that worked out.”

            Silence stretched between the two, and Trunks’ mind wandered to Gohan and what he was doing on the outside.

            “So, why were you at our house then? Goten, I can see wanting to switch bodies with you, but why were you so eager to be at my house? You’re not going to hit on me too, are you?” Goku narrowed his eyes at the lavender haired demi next to him, but Trunks sighed.

            “No, it’s not you. It’s…I don’t even know if he knows I exist beyond some kid that used to play with his kid brother all the time. He’s so…affluent, and wise, and just…ugh.”

            “Well, I suppose you could do worse. You’re not exactly a shrinking violet, you know.”

            “How do you think I should get his attention?”

            “Oh, I dunno, you’re both into books and stuff, do something nerdy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Goten awoke feeling very warm, and snuggled back down into the pillow before he realized there was breathing coming from behind him, and at the same time he noticed that he was also completely naked.

            ‘Oh no…’ he thought, slowly turning around to view a still sleeping Vegeta. The breath caught in his throat as he was, yet again, stunned by the alpha’s beauty. His sharp brows coming together as he frowned his sleep, and his hair completely messed up from the night before. His muscular arm was around Goten’s waist, their tails wrapped around each other.

            Goten’s heart stopped when he realized an onyx eye peering at him from beneath tired lids, and Vegeta gruffly pulled the beta back down towards him. He subconsciously nuzzled the alpha’s chest, and then nearly jumped in surprise when he heard Vegeta’s voice inside his head.

            ‘Don’t stare at me.’

            ‘Uh…what?’ Vegeta reached down and grabbed hold of Goten’s ass, his tail starting to stroke Goten’s thigh. Goten couldn’t help a small mewl of pleasure escape him at realizing the Saiyan prince was touching him.

            ‘I suppose you want to know what happened, do you?’ Vegeta yawned, his fingers moving from Goten’s round cheeks to his hip, trailing them lazily up and down his thigh. Propping his head up on his other arm, he looked down at Goten, his heart squeezing as he remembered their coupling the night before.

            ‘Um…I…’ Goten blushed at the look of intent Vegeta was giving him. ‘Yeah.’ Vegeta reached up to cup the back of his neck, bringing their lips closer together, and slowly kissed his beta who, after only a moment’s hesitation, opened his mouth to Vegeta’s tongue. Below the blankets, Goten felt his body reacting to the Prince, noting how close their hips were and to his surprise, felt Vegeta’s hard-on brushing against his own.

            ‘Are you sore?’ came Vegeta’s voice again, their mouths still intently locked together.

            ‘Nn…a little,’ Goten moaned softly, and Vegeta slowly pushed him onto his back. Goten’s legs opened, wrapping around Vegeta’s knees and locking his feet behind the crook of his legs. Still making out, Vegeta reached down and started massaging Goten’s tight hole, eliciting a gasp from the younger demi. He smirked when he felt Goten’s body react positively to the intrusion, and started priming him for his slightly weeping cock that was begging for release.

            Goten broke their kiss to gasp as Vegeta pushed the tip of his cock in, his body straining against the thick column of flesh. Vegeta pushed into Goten until he was completely in and then stilled, letting the beta become accustomed to him.

            ‘Breathe,’ he commanded, and Goten nodded, calming his breathing until he felt he wasn’t choking on skin again. Moving his hips slightly, the head of his cock brushed against Goten’s prostate, and the youngers’ eyes lidded as a jolt of pleasure ran through his body.

            ‘Vegeta…’ Goten moaned, and the Prince started moving in short, staccato bursts. Goten was on fire, his every nerve screaming in pleasure and his body responding in time to his alpha’s thrusts. Placing his hands on either side of Goten’s face, Vegeta began pounding him in earnest. Goten’s mind was numb, the only thing that existed in that moment was him and Vegeta’s wild fucking, and he felt a slow building heat start to crawl through him.

            “Don’t stop,” he whimpered out loud, and Vegeta grunted in agreement. Faster he went, his hips bruising Goten’s poor ass, and felt a roar of pleasure burst from inside of him as he looked down at his claimed beta, lips swollen and neck still marred from the night before due to his claiming. Goten’s nails scraped down Vegeta’s chest, his orgasm nearing closer, and when he felt Vegeta shudder above him and his seed coat his insides, he was done for. He cried out in pleasure loudly, his hips grinding against Vegeta’s thick cock, milking the alpha of every last drop he had. Vegeta pulled out slowly, and then pulled Goten so he was laying on top of him. A low humming noise rumbled in Vegeta’s chest and Goten responded in kind to his own shock.

            “You’re making me purr.” Vegeta said, his eyes shut as he still came down from their sex. Goten giggled, his tail flirting with Vegeta’s before he slapped his heavy down onto Goten’s behind.

            “I’m sorry?”

            “Hmph. No you’re not.” Goten snorted.

            “You’re right. I’m not.”

            ‘Cheeky. I can see your heart and memories. Tell me, how long exactly did you lust after me?’ Goten blushed heavily at the question.

            ‘I was around 12 when I started noticing my feelings, but I was confused because you also kind of scared me.’ Vegeta’s onyx eyes glittered down at him.

            ‘I don’t scare you now?’ he asked, and Goten shrugged.

            ‘Sure, sometimes. But I was intent on making you notice me, so I kind of forgot about my fear after awhile. You never exactly turned me down, but I don’t think you knew what I wanted either.’ Vegeta looked at him evenly.

            ‘I was avoiding you.’

            “Why?” Goten asked, startled to speaking out loud again. Vegeta gave a heavy sigh, looking off to the side of the bed, thinking.

            “Because I was becoming aware of my own feelings for you, and still thought, because of a dream I had had, that I was destined to be with your father. Now, I see why I was wrong, and it was an honest mistake, but by the time I noticed you were only sixteen and still too young for me to advance. If we were on our home planet, I would have gone about courting you at sixteen, but probably not have mated you until you were older. I’m…sorry it had to be this way.” Goten made a noise of dissent.

            “Don’t apologize to me. I was confused, and still kind of am, about last night, but I’m thrilled that it happened. It was better than I ever thought it would be,” Goten mused, laying his head down on Vegeta’s chest while the latter started idly brushing his fingers through the wild hair of his beta.

            “You went into heat. If I hadn’t come in when I did, you may have been claimed by my son. He was only reacting to your heat however, and it would have been a mistake had it happened. I wouldn’t have let it happen. Your father was on the lookout for it anyways. Which brings me to another thing, that’s why I was so pissed about you two switching bodies. Do you know how awkward it was for me feeling lustful towards my own son all of a sudden with no context as to why?” He gave a hard look at his beta, who shuffled awkwardly.

            “I’m…sorry. I didn’t mean-”

            “Yes I know,” Vegeta hissed, his temper flaring momentarily. “But since you boys went and wasted a wish, now we have months to wait until we can summon him again and a new threat that is as of yet unknown how powerful they are. And since I have someone to protect now, this puts me into an uncomfortable position.”

            “Vegeta, I…” Goten rose to his knees and looked down at the bed, ashamed.

            “It was foolish, though in retrospect…” Vegeta reached out and cupped Goten’s chin, tilting his face so he was looking at him again. He saw the tears swimming in Goten’s eyes, and pulled him onto his lap in a tight embrace.

            “How can I protect you if you’re going to make foolish decisions?” he whispered, and Goten sniffled.

            “I didn’t know you…felt this way about me…I just wanted to get to know you on a more personal level.” Goten wiped tears away from his eyes, and Vegeta ran his hands up and down his back to calm him down.

            “Well, it’s done now.” Vegeta uttered gruffly, the emotions getting to his head. He kissed the mark he’d left on Goten’s shoulder and started giving him small kisses up his neck and along his jawline to his mouth.

            They sat there awhile, Vegeta kissing the hurt away, until they became preoccupied with each other yet again and spent a few more hours deeply intent on exploring each other, Vegeta interested in how resilient the young beta truly was to his ministrations.

            ‘Maybe he is the perfect mate for me, then,’ Vegeta thought to himself as he gazed down at Goten hours later, who was napping in his arms. Sighing, he pulled himself away from the young man with great difficulty so he could get up and pull his clothes on. Goten was still technically riding the coattails of his heat out, so they would need to stay close to each other until it was over. The room smelled of sex and it permeated his nostrils as he stepped into the shower in the ensuite bathroom, washing his body slowly as he thought about his mate. He knew the beta was in love with him, even if he was too shy to say it yet, but to avoid embarrassing him Vegeta decided to keep quiet about the fact that he knew. He certainly felt very protective over him and cared about him, but he wanted to truly get to know him, and know his thoughts and why he thought that way, not just about loving him, but everything. Seeing someone’s memories and being connected to them in the way only mates could was different from truly getting close and getting to know them, and Vegeta was determined to know Goten more personally.

            He stepped out of the shower, putting new clothes on, and nudged Goten awake.

            “Mm?” Goten yawned and stretched, giving Vegeta a nice view of his pelvis as the blanket slipped down. He suppressed a groan as he noted his hips as well, perfect for childbearing.

            “Put some clothes on. You need to eat something.” Goten nodded and hastily pulled on some clothes, and they walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen area together, their tails flirting with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

As Goten neared the table a great yawn overtook him and he sat down while Vegeta went to find something to eat. His dad was sitting at the table already and Trunks was off training. Goten blushed at the intent look his dad was giving him.

            “Um…” he started, and Goku waved for him to stop.

            “Did he hurt you?”

            “Only in the best ways,” Goten muttered, and Goku nodded.

            “Good. I’m off to train with Trunks, then. Just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He stood up and ruffled his youngest sons’ hair, and then flew off. Goten heard Vegeta come and sit down, his legs on either side of the bench and his hand going automatically to Goten’s side.

            “Eat, you’ll need your stamina.” Goten didn’t need to be told twice, and he dug in.

            The next few days passed without too much complaint, however Goten did notice that when he woke up in the mornings he was super fatigued, and he was gaining a growing sense of protection towards his stomach. He didn’t really notice how bad it was until he was sparring with his father and his foot passed too close to his tummy and he dodged with a heart wrenching cry.  

“No!” He flew a little off to the side, clutching his stomach.

            “Are you feeling ok, Goten?” Goku asked, immediately the concerned parent.

            “I…I don’t know.” Goten said shakily. Vegeta was at his side in an instant, followed by a very confused Trunks.

            “What happened?!” Vegeta demanded, going to his mate, and checking him over. He glared accusingly at Goku.

            “Don’t look at me like that Vegeta, he didn’t even hit him. He’s been really good at avoiding my hits, but my foot almost hit him in the stomach and he freaked out.”

            “Vegeta,” Goten was shaking in fear for some reason, and hurt Goku to see it.

            “You two, continue training, I’m taking him back to the room.” In a surprisingly uncharacteristic move for Vegeta, he made Goten a cup of hot chamomile tea and brought it to him where he was sitting on the bed dejectedly.

            “Drink,” he commanded, sitting next to his mate and soothing him with his tail. When he sensed the beta had calmed down enough, he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Goten laid his head down on the alpha’s shoulder, feeling comforted already.

            “What happened?” Vegeta asked softly, and Goten shuddered.

            “I don’t want you to think I’m weak,” Goten admitted.

            ‘You take my cock too well for me to ever think that about you again.’ Vegeta’s voice assuaged him internally. Goten was thankful they had this connection, as it had saved him multiple times in the last few days already in avoiding awkward conversations.

            ‘I was sparring with dad, and his foot almost hit me in the stomach. I’ve been feeling really weird, Vegeta, I don’t know what’s wrong with me but I freaked out and ran away from him. He didn’t even hit me,’ Goten sighed internally while Vegeta frowned, his free hand coming around and feeling his stomach.

            “Lay down,” he commanded, his mind running a million miles a minute. Goten complied, wondering what was up, and Vegeta started concentrating as he slowly moved his hands over Goten’s abdomen. The breath caught in his throat when he realized Goten’s ki signature was not the only one he was feeling.

            “Is everything ok, Vegeta?” he asked worriedly, and the Prince swore. It couldn’t have happened after just one time, could it? Goten watched as the Prince’s onyx eyes lifted to meet his own dark chocolate ones.

            “Don’t freak out?”

            “Why?” Goten felt apprehensive.

            “We’re…expecting.” Goten laid there for a minute and then it hit him. He sat bolt upright in the bed.

            “WHAT?! Vegeta, are you telling me I’m pregnant?”

            “At least you aren’t sick?” Vegeta offered, and watched as Goten’s face went through a display of emotions ranging from joy to fury to fear and then acceptance.

            “Ok, ok, I just need time to adjust to this…development. I obviously can’t be very far along, considering the man I’ve ever had sex with is you.”

            “Yes, the baby is mine, I didn’t doubt that. This explains a lot thought,” he thought, sitting on the side of the bed.

            “Vegeta, what are we going to do? The threat on the outside…”

            “I will not let anything happen to you Goten. I don’t doubt your ferocity, because you’ve always been a scrapper, but you are going to have take things a little slow from here on out. And that also means no more training for you. I’m the alpha; I’ll train extra hard so that you can afford to take it easy.” Goten ran his hands through his hair in frustration, not liking what he was hearing but also understanding why he was saying it.

            The rest of their time in the time chamber passed in a blur, and when it was finally time to leave Goten stayed back with some hesitation.

            “Goten, come on, we have to leave now,” Goku called, stepping out and into the other world. Goten looked down at his swollen stomach and looked at Vegeta, hoping against hope that he would be able to just run to the nearest room and hide. Trunks had already left without a word and Vegeta sent soothing thoughts to the beta.

            “Anyone says a word, they’ll meet my fist.” Goten snorted in amusement, and they stepped out. It seemed everyone was busy however Piccolo, as he shut the door behind them when they exited, gave Goten a searching look.

            “You can have my room.” Piccolo said, and then walked away from the two of them, Vegeta leading the beta to the proffered room.

 

            Trunks watched his dad and best friend leave, and his heart was seething with jealousy. Of course he was happy too, that his friend had gotten what he wanted, but he still had no idea how he was going to approach Gohan. He walked to the edge of the Lookout and sat down moodily, staring down to the Earth far below. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice someone walk up to him and sit down beside him.

            “Trunks?” a soft voice came from beside him and Trunks’ heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He turned and saw the object of his affections sitting next to him, looking at him in concern.

            “O-oh, it’s you. Sorry, I was…uh, thinking.”

            “I didn’t mean to startle you.” Gohan smiled, his eyes twinkling as he looked down at the Earth.

            “Do you ever get lightheaded when you’re this far up?” he asked, his voice still quiet.

            “Sure, all the time,” Trunks muttered, but he was still staring at Gohan and wasn’t altogether sure if he was actually agreeing with what the other thought he was.

            “It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, I just, ugh.” Gohan laid back, his legs still dangling over the side.

            “How are you afraid of heights?” Trunks snickered, laying down next to him.

            “We’re all afraid of something. What are you afraid of?” Gohan looked at Trunks, who thought about it.

            “Failure.” His face flushed in slight embarrassment, but Gohan nodded.

            “That’s understandable. I’m afraid of that too. It seems however that I’ve failed in more ways each year I’ve been alive.” Trunks scoffed.

            “Yeah right. You’ve got a better head on your shoulders than most anyone else here. Sure, my dad is a brilliant tactician, and Goku and ridiculously strong, and Piccolo is omniscient, but you’re not exactly dumb or weak yourself.”

            “Hmm. I think you praise me too highly. Which actually brings me to something,” Gohan sat up, pulling Trunks up with him.

            “What?”

            “How come you and Goten switched bodies?” Trunks gulped.

            “Oh, uh, just as a joke, you know, to see what the other’s life is like.” Gohan gave him a quelling look and scooted closer.

            “Really? Because usually, I don’t almost kiss my brother.” Trunks thought back to the night that they’d been interrupted and blushed heavily.

            “Oh, uh…”

            “Please don’t lie to me Trunks,” Gohan said softly, moving closer still. Trunks went numb as he realized the proximity his face was from Gohan’s, and he couldn’t help but move his face slightly closer.

            “Ok, I won’t lie to you.” He licked his lips nervously, and his eyes flitted to Gohan’s. Gohan lowered his gaze to Trunks’ mouth and brushed their lips together, waiting for the other to act. Trunks’ heart was raging in his chest, and he instinctively moved in. Gohan’s lips were infinitely soft, and his mouth opened pliantly to allow them to get closer. His scent permeated Trunks’ nostrils and he breathed him in, reaching out with his tongue to taste the other demi Saiyan. Gohan reached up and grabbed the back of Trunks’ head, his fingers threading through his hair.

            They were still glued together several minutes later when they were interrupted by Piccolo, who had inadvertently walked in on something he wasn’t supposed to see.

            “Oh, sorry Gohan, I didn’t realize you were busy. I’ll talk to you later then,” he bowed away, but the moment was ruined. Trunks was breathing heavily, his heart still thundering in his chest, and Gohan giggled.

            “I haven’t felt this excited in ages,” he commented, and Trunks didn’t know what to say.

            “I…” he looked down, embarrassed again.

            “No, don’t look away,” Gohan reached out and lifted Trunks chin up so he was looking him in the eye.

            “I have to go see what Piccolo wanted, but come to my room later, if you want.” Trunks watched as Gohan got up gracefully and walked away, and felt like dying when he realized what had just happened. They made out, were interrupted by Piccolo of all people, and then Gohan invited him to his room? Fuck, maybe he needed to go blow off steam by training, he thought, and the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. Punching and kicking at some dummies sounded great at that moment.

            He landed and got to work immediately, working through his muddled thoughts. Clearly, Gohan had more wits then Trunks had given him credit for, which wasn’t to say he’d ever thought the man dumb. He’d always looked up to Gohan, and when he’d gotten old enough to realize it, knew he was in love with him. He punched and kicked savagely at the dummies, getting out his arousal through aggression. He stayed out there for hours, and then felt that he had company. He looked over his shoulder and saw Goten of all people watching him.

            He suddenly felt ashamed for how he’d treated his friend recently and flew over to him. Goten offered him some water that he’d brought with him and Trunks took the offering gratefully. They still had to talk through the awkward encounter they’d had months ago as well.

            “Um, Goten, about that night…” Trunks started, but Goten cut him off.

            “It’s ok Trunks, you were just acting on instinct. I know you don’t feel that way about me, but it would have been really awkward if it had happened.” Trunks nodded in heartfelt agreement.

            “I’m…I’ve been an ass to you, and I shouldn’t have been.”

            “Is this your way of apologizing?” Goten asked shrewdly, knowing it had always been difficult for the lavender haired demi to put his pride away and do something as simple as apologizing.

            “I don’t want it to come between us, ok? I’m glad it worked out for you and my dad, I just…” he sighed in frustration, and Goten nodded.

            “I understand. You don’t have to explain it all to me.” They sat in companionable silence for a while, and Goten stood up, arching his back and hissing as the baby gave a savage kick to his ribs.

            “You ok?” Trunks asked, feeling like he should be taking care of Goten since his father wasn’t around.   

            “Yeah, ‘Geta’s baby is already strong,” Goten laughed, caressing his swollen stomach carefully.

            “Did you come out here just to talk with me?” Trunks asked as realization dawned. Goten had hidden in the room in the time chamber for months, nervous to come out and socialize, and even now that they were out it seemed he was still in that mode, but it warmed his heart when he realized that Goten had done this small thing just to make sure their friendship still stood ok.

            Goten nodded and Trunks offered him his arm.

            “Here, let me walk you back. This place is huge and you can barely waddle as it is.”

            “Shut up!” Goten laughed and playfully punched him in the arm while Trunks snickered.

            He escorted the pregnant beta to his room and then made sure he was alright before leaving to find a shower. He ran into his father a little ways down the hall.

            “What were you doing with him?” Vegeta growled as they passed.

            “Just talking. Trust me, I’m not interested in him that way. I just thought you’d appreciate me staying with him while you were gone. What were you doing anyways?” Trunks asked with the air of someone that isn’t really expecting an answer.

            “Just talking.” His father was a very cagey person at times, and Trunks rolled his eyes.

            “Anyways, he’s fine. He’s in your room.” He left, slightly miffed at the implications his father had been suggesting.

            He found a shower and hastily cleaned himself off before wandering around and finding an unassuming door. Curious, he opened it, and immediately felt pulled inwards towards the towering bookshelves.

            ‘This is right up my alley,’ he thought, and stepped inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the truhan smex is here!

The room was dark and silent, the tall bookshelves ominously looming over him on either side as he traveled further in. The air felt thick with dust, and obviously he was the first one in here in a very long time. He reached up towards a book, brushing the dust off and reading the binding, shocked to find it in a dead language. Curious, he pulled the book off the shelf completely and started studying it. He’d been a fan of studying old languages for quite a long time, and where he didn’t know all of them, he had a hefty history under his belt. It seemed to be Sumerian in origin, though someone had clearly written notes and crossed out various sections using another language entirely. Trunks sat down on the floor, engrossed in the tome, catching words here and there. So intent was he in what he was doing, he didn’t even hear the door open and shut quietly from a distance, nor the padded footsteps on the thickly carpeted, dusty floor. Not until a tail flirted across his chest did he look up in surprise, blushing when he saw Gohan standing above him.

            “Whatcha readin’?” he asked.

            “Oh, just a book written in a dead language, I’m having fun trying to decipher it.” Gohan snorted and sat down on the opposite side from Trunks. The aisles were actually fairly short, so it wasn’t as if he was exactly far away from the lavender youth.

            “Care if I take a look with you?” Trunks shook his head.

            “Not at all, here, someone’s gone and crossed out a bunch of lines with black marker, and then added their own commentary, but the original Sumerian is not what this is. I can’t, well, I’m having a difficult time figuring out what it is.” Gohan focused on the written text studiously, pursing his lips in concentration.

            “It’s certainly not Latin,” he mused aloud, and Trunks nodded.

            “It isn’t Greek or roman either.”

            “Atlantean?” Gohan looked up at Trunks, and the latter realized with a start how close they were yet again. He blinked, falling into the depths of those friendly chocolate eyes.

            “Uh…don’t think so,” he commented after realizing he’d been quiet for too long. The alpha in him was growling, feeling so close yet so far away from what he wanted, but outwardly, he put on a mask. Gohan tapped his finger against his lips, scooting to sit beside Trunks and still looking at the book. They became engrossed in it over time, flipping the ancient pages every so often and musing to each other what was actually being said in the text.

            “I think this is poetry, Trunks.” Gohan finally assessed, and Trunks nodded in agreement.

            “I was beginning to think it was some type of romance novel, to be honest.”

            “And you’ve read so many of those, hmm?” Gohan teased, his tail flirting around Trunks’. Trunks blushed, realizing he’d just outed himself.

            “W-well…”

            “You promised you wouldn’t lie, remember?”

            “Alright, alright, sometimes I read them. They’re easy to read when I’m stressed.” Gohan thumbed his lip in thought, studying the young man sitting next to him. A strand of hair fell into Gohan’s eyes and without thinking Trunks reached out to move it back. Gohan caught his hand, holding Trunks gaze and had the distinct impression that the temperature in the room had just gotten warmer. Trunks’ breath caught in his throat and he tried moving but he was pinned under Gohan’s piercing gaze. Clearly, he wanted something from him, but Trunks was hard pressed to figure out what.

            “When did you grow up, Trunks?” he asked softly. Taken aback, Trunks laughed.

            “Oh, I suppose when you weren’t looking I guess.”

            “Nonsense. I always see you no matter where we are.” Trunks blinked.

            “What?”

            “You’re not exactly unattractive, Trunks.” Gohan brought his hand to his cheek and held it there, and Trunks could barely breathe.

            “I sincerely hope you’re not fucking with me right now, Gohan.”

            “Do you want to?”

            “Do I want to what?”

            “Fuck around?” Trunks cock twitched as a pang of lust shot through him, and noticed Gohan biting his lip, clearly expecting an answer.

            “Do…you want to?” he asked in response, and Gohan giggled again, his nerves tingling in excitement at their titillating banter. They stared at each other, the tension mounting, and Trunks slowly crawled in between Gohan’s long legs. He heard Gohan’s shallow breathing, and finally smelled a peculiar scent in the air; Gohan was aroused every bit as much as he himself was.

            “I shouldn’t have waited to tell you this, Trunks, but I’ve kind of been into you for a while.” Gohan confessed, and Trunks’ eyebrows rose. He moved so he could see Gohan better, straddling his thighs in a bold action. He reached behind and threaded his fingers through Gohan’s glossy, thick black hair and heard him sigh in pleasure. He leaned back against the shelves, and Trunks brought their foreheads together.

            “So…when you kissed me earlier…was that your way of telling me you liked me?” he was for some reason immensely pleased at the blush that arose from Gohan.

            “I thought you’d turn me down if I tried advancing on you sooner, and I just…I’ve been so cooped up with my studies for so long I didn’t realize how…gorgeous you’ve become.” Trunks blushed at the compliment, his tail searching for the beta’s and entwining around it.

            “You should have just…talked to me.” He said softly, cupping Gohan’s cheek with his hand.

            “I’m older than you, I thought you’d be turned off.”

            “Please, I highly doubt there’s anything the great Son Gohan could do to ever turn me off,” he looked pointedly down at his prominent erection, and Gohan blushed harder. He opened his mouth to say something, but Trunks couldn’t take it anymore. Snarling, he crushed their mouths together, tongues immediately leaping forward to caress each other. He fisted Gohan’s hair and led Gohan’s hand to his cock. Gohan moaned into Trunks open mouth, his fingers trembling as his arousal coursed through him.

            “Trunks, I…have to tell you something, before we get more…into this.” Trunks reluctantly pulled back to let him speak, noting with pride the flustered appearance he’d caused in Gohan. He rose an eyebrow at him.

            “Yes?”

            “I’m…I’m a…v…” Gohan was tripping over the words, but Trunks was able to figure it out.

            “You’re a virgin?” he finished for him, not unkindly. Gohan nodded, biting his lip in that endearing way Trunks found so appealing.

            “I’m sorry…” he looked away, but Trunks kissed him intently, going along his jawline and down his neck. Gohan gasped as he felt Trunks sharp teeth graze the sensitive skin on his neck, and heard a growl from the lavender demi.

            “I’ll take extra care of you then,” he brushed his lips against Gohan’s ear, nipping his earlobe before he pulled back. Gohan saw the hunger in Trunks’ eyes and wanted more than anything to please him. He reached down and palmed Gohan through his trousers, eliciting a delicious response from him. His eyes lidded and his head fell back, his knees parting.

            “Trunks,” he moaned, his eyes shutting at the teasing ministrations from Trunks’ hand.

            “Oh Kami, I want you,” Trunks muttered, and reached up to the buttons of Gohan’s pants. Gohan watched with baited breath as Trunks slowly pulled them down, his eyes burning lustfully up at him. Gohan felt air hit his cock as it sprung free and bit his lip, trying not to moan.

            “Lay down,” Trunks commanded, and Gohan edged forward so that he was complying. Trunks yanked his pants down the rest of the way and ran his fingers up the insides of his thighs, scratching slightly. Gohan gasped, the sound thick with pleasure. Trunks leaned forward and took his lips again, already addicted to the way he tasted. Their mouths half open, breath mingling as tongues danced wildly, Trunks reached down to the curve of Gohan’s ass and started massaging slowly. Gohan started moaning softly at the action, and nearly yelped when he felt the tip of Trunks’ finger gently prod his tight hole.

            “Shh, it’s ok, it’ll feel good,” Trunks reassured him, and was rewarded with Gohan’s eyes lidding when he worked it all the way inside him and touched his prostate.

            “O-ohhhhh,” he sighed, panting by this point. Nothing had ever been so beautiful than the sight of a very aroused, very unraveled Son Gohan, Trunks thought with pleasure. He worked his finger around expertly, and then when he felt he was ready, added another one. Gohan cried out, his voice thick in desire.

            “T-Trunks,” he whimpered, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

            “Touch yourself for me, Gohan,” Trunks muttered, and watched as the beta wrapped his fist around his weeping cock and started stroking it slowly.

            “Y-you’re s-so…good at this,” Gohan stuttered, his brain quickly shutting off.

            “Do you want me to fuck you?” Trunks asked, pulling his fingers out of his ass and smirking at the whine that came from Gohan.

            “H-here? I…” the lust was clouding his comprehension, and Trunks leaned forward, catching him in a heated kiss.

            “Do you want my cock buried to the hilt inside your tight ass?” he asked, and was pleased when Gohan whimpered again.

            “F-fuck it. I want you too bad to say no right now,” he said and Trunks shook a finger at him.

            “No, I need to hear you say, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you want me to fuck you, Gohan. I’m not going to take your virginity if you don’t want me to.”

            “Trunks, I don’t want anyone else. I want you to take me.” Gohan sounded more sure of himself, though he couldn’t deny his nervousness that pervaded his words. Trunks nodded, pushing a finger back inside him. Gohan jolted at the intrusion but was soon writhing against it once more. Trunks put another finger in, groaning as he did so. Gohan was so fucking hot right now, at his complete mercy. He withdrew his fingers when he felt it was time and Gohan watched as the young alpha slowly withdrew his belt and slipped his pants down. He reached forward and lifted Gohan’s leg, kissing the crook of his knee before tucking it over his shoulder. With nimble fingers he placed the head of his cock at Goten’s entrance and pushed in slowly.

            “FUCK.” Gohan’s brows drew together in pain, and Trunks continued sliding in until he was sheathed inside.

            “Breathe,” he told him as he touched his face gently. Tears sprang to Gohan’s eyes but he did what Trunks told him, and after some momentary shifting on Trunks part, he gave a ragged groan as Trunks’ cock brushed against his prostate.

            “Not gonna lie, Gohan, I’m struggling not to come already,” Trunks gritted through clenched teeth. Gohan looked damned perfect beneath him, chest rising and falling rapidly, face a mask of desire, and his cock connecting them together.

            Trunks gently shoved his hips against Gohan, his cock brushing against his prostate again, and they soon fell into a rhythm together. Gohan arched his back into Trunks as the latter leaned down to catch his mouth with his own yet again, his tongue rushing to greet his lovers. Every sigh and whimper came through Trunks mouth, and he sped up when he felt Gohan could take it.

            “Trunks!” Gohan felt a heat building at the base of his spine and it spread to his pelvic area, and Trunks started slamming into Gohan’s ass in earnest, breath coming out hot and fast in time with his thrusts. Gohan started moaning louder and louder, his fist around his rigid cock pumping it harshly and sloppily, and Trunks felt his asshole clench around his cock tightly as the force of his orgasm shook him. He went faster still, moaning loudly into Gohan’s ear as he felt his own dick aching for release. His balls tightened and he fucked Gohan until the sweet ropes of his efforts coated Gohan’s insides and filled him to the brim. He stayed inside for a while, catching his breath, and slowly pulled out, both of them gasping a little at the sensitivity.

            “Holy shit,” Trunks panted, sitting back on his haunches and admiring his handiwork. Gohan’s head was cocked to the side, his chest slowly rising and falling back to normal, and Trunks looked down at the sticky mess that awaited them. He’d came hard enough to cover both of their abdomens, and he blushed when he realized it.

            “Trunks, I’m sorry, I…”

            “Mm, don’t be. It’s hot.” Gohan giggled, the aftermath of his orgasm making him lightheaded.

            “Can we do this again sometime?” he asked hopefully, licking his lips to wet them.

            “Definitely. As often as you’ll let me. Do you want help to your room?” Trunks asked, and Gohan nodded. He gasped sharply as he went to get up, and Trunks held his arm out sympathetically.

            “A hot bath will do you wonders,” he told him, and Gohan stumbled into Trunks arms.

            “I was kind of hoping we could…well, I mean to say, I wanted…uh…” Gohan rubbed the back of his head Son style and fumbled over inviting Trunks to stay the night. Trunks, for his part, eventually caught on.

            “Do you want me to sleep with you?” Gohan nodded gratefully, flushing scarlet. Trunks chuckled, helping Gohan back into his pants and then shimmying back into his own.

            “You’re so adorable, Gohan.” Trunks told him, picking up the book that had long since been discarded and tucking it under his arm. Gohan blushed at the praise, and they walked out of the library holding tails.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple days passed uneventfully for the z fighters, though there were certainly heightened emotions running wild as everyone was on edge due to the as of yet unannounced threat. Goten was picking moodily at his food, knowing he needed to eat but not wanting to. What he wanted to do was fuck his mate, but as he was otherwise detained at that very moment, food would have to do. He was also growing increasingly nervous about the arrival of the baby, considering he was late. He reached down and rubbed his massive stomach absentmindedly, feeling the baby’s strong ki signature. He scowled as a small foot collided with his ribs, and shoved some rice into his mouth. He was thankfully interrupted from his sour thoughts by a much needed distraction in the form of Trunks, who flumped down on the seat opposite him.

            “You look pleased with yourself,” Goten commented, and Trunks grinned vapidly at him.

            “I am.” It was all he said as he started pulling food towards his side, and Goten glared at him.

            “C’mon, Trunks, spill it! I’m stuck in my room all the time and Vegeta’s been really busy.”

            “Ohhhh, are you saying you’re horny and angry?”

            “Yes.” Goten said matter-of-factly.

            “Oh, I found this massive library a few days ago, and I’ve been deciphering a book written in Sumerian.”

            “Oh my gods, Trunks, can you be any more boring?”

            “I’m sure you have your stupid boring shit too, Goten, don’t act that way.” Goten reared back in shock.

            “Trunks!” Vegeta’s voice cut across Goten, whose mouth was open and he was about to retort, and Trunks jumped up like he’d been burned.

            “Leave him alone!” Vegeta growled, stalking towards the table angrily. Goten was still hurt at Trunks cool dismissal, and he’d only been joking, but he wondered if maybe he’d come off as combative? He wrapped his tail around his hips and stood up, ambling out of the room. Vegeta rounded on his son.

            “Do you want me to kick your ass? The only reason I’ve been lenient on that attitude of yours is because of him,” Vegeta thumbed to the empty door way that Goten had just vacated.

            “It’s not my fault you got him knocked up the first time you fucked him,” Trunks argued hotly, and Vegeta growled threateningly. He turned on his heels and stalked out of the room, going off to find his mate whom he sensed was in their room.

            He opened the door and lo and behold, there was Goten sitting with his back to the door, his tail and head drooping.

            He crawled onto the bed behind him and nuzzled his hair, inhaling his scent. Then he heard a sniffle and he put his arms around him, drawing him close to his chest.

            ‘Don’t let him get to you, he’s just being difficult because he’s bored.’ Vegeta said, opening their mind link. He felt wet drops hitting his hand and he moved so he was in front of Goten. Goten wasn’t usually one to let his emotions get the better of him, part of why he was so suited to be with Vegeta as his mate was because of the simple fact he preferred fighting to talking, however being a beta, and a pregnant one at that that was overdue, was getting in the way of his usual nature. Vegeta understood all of this, and kneeled in front of him.

            “He’s never been so awful about it, usually I take it so well…” Goten angrily wiped his tears away, for a moment showing the fierce warrior that laid within him, and then the beta was back.

            “Perhaps the dragon took something from you both when you made the wish?” Vegeta offered, rubbing Goten’s hands with his thumbs in soothing circles.

            “Oh god, I hope not!” Goten’s eyes went wide and he clutched Vegeta’s hands harder.

            “I’m not saying he did, I’m simply assuming. I shouldn’t.” Goten shrugged, his tail reaching for Vegeta’s and tugging on the tip.

            “I’ve missed you,” Goten said softly, and Vegeta gave a small smirk.

            “I know. I’m sorry. I hate being away from you right now, but I’ve been tracking down the attackers. I have no idea when they’ll hit next, but I think between your father and myself we’ll be fine.”

            “Mm, Piccolo will probably help too. If they are Saiyan Raiders like you think, I wonder if the others will be of much help? Of course I can’t help,” Goten felt a flare of annoyance as he looked down at his stomach, and Vegeta made a noise of dissent in his throat before placing his palm on his stomach.

            “I don’t think less of you because you’re indisposed, this child is mine too you know?”

            ‘I’m weak and I hate it.’

            ‘You aren’t weak, you’re pregnant, and you’ll likely be pregnant again because I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you.’ Goten blushed at the intense words coupled with the way Vegeta was looking at him.

            “I know you’re tired, and sore, and annoyed, and definitely overdue, but I promise you it’ll be worth it.” Vegeta stood up, pulling Goten into a hug before pulling him onto the bed with him.

            ‘Sleep. You’ll need it.’ Goten curled up into Vegeta’s arms and was lulled to sleep by the safety and warmth his alpha offered. He was awoken much later by something, and he blinked his eyes as he sat up, slowly taking in his surroundings. It was dark out, and he sensed that there was danger nearby, however he wasn’t sure where the scent was coming from…until he looked up. Something was on the ceiling, looking right back down at him, and he shouted loudly before sending a ki blast towards the intruder and rolling as deftly as he could out of the way of the return attack. The figure dropped from the ceiling and growled, standing up to his full height, and advanced on Goten. Grimly, his tail wrapped tightly around his stomach, Goten held up his hands and shot blast after blast, and then something happened; he felt constant dripping down his legs. He swore loudly because of course his body would choose now of all times to start going into labour! The man kept advancing on him, laughing cruelly as he dodged Goten’s attacks easily, and Goten was just starting to feel decidedly corner when the door flew open with tremendous force and a massive ball of energy flew and hit the intruder square in the back. Goten cried out in pain as he started cramping worse than he ever had in his life. More pain, more cramps, and suddenly his view was obstructed by Vegeta’s face marred with worried expressions. He heard shouting in the background dimly, as if from far away and through water, and collapsed onto Vegeta, gritting his teeth through the pain.

            “I think…there’s more, ‘Geta,” he panted, and Vegeta caressed his face.

            Outside was a shitshow as they soon found out. Shouting and chaos was all around them, and Goten fell into step behind Vegeta as the Prince powered up. Gohan and Trunks were fighting back to back, Goku was taking on two at once, and Piccolo and Krillin and the rest were all struggling as well with their own battles. Vegeta rose into the air and Goten, still gritting his teeth at every contraction, held his own for quite some time in a nasty tangle with an unruly invader. He caught his fist but couldn’t quite dodge the knee that shot up and hit him in the stomach, hard. He gasped, falling to his knees, and finally let his rage fill him. Where fear had been before was a glowing Saiyan with blue eyes, and he swung up and punched him in the face so hard he was knocked up into the air and onto his back. Swing after swing Goten railed onto him, crying out at each punch as he timed them with his contractions, and gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest to finish him off.

            “FUCK. YOU!” he roared, wrenching the man’s head backward by the hair and sending a killing blow of ki through his mouth via fist. He threw his body off the edge of the lookout and yelled as he entered the fray, his fury blasting at foes all around him. This time though, he was in it to kill.

            Vegeta smirked.

            “That’s my boy,” he muttered, catching an attackers fist before it collided with his face and throwing him over his shoulder.

            “I thought,” panted Goten, landing next to Vegeta and helping him fend off three more, “you said you weren’t sure where they were?” Vegeta grimaced, blocking an attack to Goten and spinning him around behind him to shield him from another blast.

            “I didn’t, but apparently they knew where to find us,” he uttered through clenched teeth. Goten made a noise of dissent that Vegeta largely ignored, taking a chance to glance back at his pregnant mate to see how he was doing, and became distracted at the look on his face. Goten was struggling through the pain of his contractions and trying not to show it, but Vegeta looked down and saw blood trickling down his legs. It was a miracle he wasn’t slipping in it, Vegeta thought as he rushed an attacker. They stayed close together, but the tide was slowly tipping in their favour by this point, if they could just hang on…

            “Gohan, at your back!” Goku’s voice thundered over the fray, and time seemed to stop as a knife was slipped between Gohan’s ribs and he fell to his knees, shock displayed all over his face. Goten, Goku, and Trunks all blasted the sonofabitch to kingdom come, and then Goten gave the killing blows. No survivors.

            “Gohan…AH!” He clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, his power fading away and finally giving into what was happening.

            “Shit!” Vegeta hissed, rushing to the beta and cradling him into his arms.

            “Piccolo, watch over the eldest Son boy, I have to be with Goten right now,” he ordered, and the Namekian who usually wouldn’t have followed an order from Vegeta was wise enough to see the tension in this situation and besides, he had a soft spot for the Son boys. He nodded and helped Trunks start attending to his wounds. Goku looked from one to the other, confused as to which one he should be with at that moment.

            “Kakarot, your assistance would be much appreciated,” Vegeta growled, and Goten passed out in his arms as he was carried back to their bedroom. A haze of movement and blurred vision, and he distantly realized he was screaming in pain, his legs being held pushed towards him by his father while his lover was down between them.

            “-can’t see the head yet, I think the baby’s breached!” came Vegeta’s voice, and he wiped his sweaty forehead with his arm. Goten felt like he was splitting in two, and tears ran down his face when he felt Vegeta’s hand up inside of him flipping the baby. He arched his back, the pain almost too much for him to bear, and thought he would surely pass out.

            “You’re doing great, Goten, just hang in there,” Vegeta’s voice assured him and he reached for his dad.

            “I’m sorry Goten, I know it hurts.”

            “Y-you…don’t know SHIT! AUGHHH!” His back arched again and Vegeta’s voice was excited this time.

            “I see the head! The baby’s coming!” Goten screamed the highest he’d ever gone, and felt his skin ripping as the baby came forward, screaming at the world. Goten was sobbing and his dad pushed something into his mouth. He almost bit down on his fingers, but realized dimly it was a senzu bean. There was blood everywhere, but the moment was tender as Vegeta came over to Goten cradling their small son in his arms.

            “A boy…a boy!” his face shone in excitement, and Goten smiled tiredly.

            “Dad…go be with Gohan…I need…time….with my family…” Goten asked, and Goku nodded and put two fingers to his forehead, disappearing.

            “Vegeta,” Goten whispered, trembling lips pressing against his alpha’s as he held his baby in his arms for the first time. The infant looked pissed off, his brows already thick and set into a tight scowl, eyes squinting around at the world and his long black tail flopping around like a fish.

            “My darling,” Goten held him close, feeling the baby root around, and Vegeta cupped the infants head that was covered in thick black hair.

            “You did amazing. Never will I think you’re weak ever again,” Vegeta kneeled at Goten’s side and they spent some time reveling in the scent of each other, all three of them.

            “Vegeta, how do I feed him?”

            “The same way any mother feeds her young. You may have noticed that you’ve gotten a little saggier up top? That’s because your milk came in.” Goten looked at him in surprise, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’. He held the infant up to his chest and gasped in surprise at the force of the baby’s sucking on his sensitive nipples.

            “Holy shit,” he muttered, and Vegeta coached him the proper way to feed the baby.

            “What will we name him?” Goten looked up at Vegeta, tearing his eyes away from his baby who was holding the tip of his little tail in a tight fist.

            “Hmm…something strong, and Saiyan-like…Karroto?”

            “Nah, too similar to dad’s, though ‘carrot’ is kind of hilarious. I think I like...Aris.”

            “Fine. Aris it is.”


	9. Chapter 9

Trunks was pacing back and forth, tail swishing nervously as Gohan was lying in bed, asleep. Piccolo had fixed him up, but Gohan had been asleep for a long time…too long, Trunks figured. He grit his teeth and continued his pacing, hands clasped behind his back tightly. He walked over to the side of the bed to look down at Gohan’s face, and stopped breathing when Gohan’s eyes slit open. He frowned, rustling around in the tight blankets and breaking his arms free eventually. Trunks was at his side in an instant, running his hands through his glossy hair, and Gohan smiled up at him.

            “I’m fine, Trunks, I just hurt like hell,” his voice was scratchy from disuse and his eyes were still slits against the bright light on his bedside table. Trunks took his hand and pressed his knuckles to his lips, closing his eyes in relief.

            “I thought…” Trunks didn’t even want to say what he thought had happened, he’d thought he’d lost the love of his life. Gohan chuckled, threading his fingers through Trunks and gripping him.

            “I should be fine in a couple of days, Trunks. Do you want to crawl in next to me?” he asked, and Trunks nodded, wordlessly pressing his body next to Gohan’s and holding him in his arms. They fell asleep facing each other, tails curled around each other and feeling whole again.

            Trunks awoke first, yawning so wide his jaw popped, and then felt someone stretching cat like against him. He turned his head and was met with Gohan’s gentle smile.

            “I’m feeling a lot better, Trunks,” he said as Trunks opened his mouth to speak. He crawled on top of him carefully, and felt Gohan’s legs open just enough so he kneed them apart the rest of the way.

            Gohan’s lips parted for Trunks as he dipped his head and tasted his beta. Their tongues slid against each other, breath hot and mingling. Trunks reached down and slid his hand along Gohan’s bare thigh, grabbing a fistful of skin and biting Gohan’s lower lip in the process. Gohan groaned against his mouth and wrapped his fingers around Trunks’ hair, pulling on him so he could expose his neck.

            “I let you have all the fun the first time,” he said as he bit down on Trunks shoulder. Trunks let loose a growl, seeing Gohan with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, and shuddered as he remembered that yes, Gohan had it in him to be violent and wasn’t always meek and submissive.

            “Oh fuck yes,” Trunks muttered, letting Gohan flip him over and pull down his pants to fondle his cock.

            “Uhn…” Trunks moaned, his body hot and bothered by Gohan’s nimble fingers. They cupped his balls and Gohan lowered his head, enveloping Trunks cock completely in his mouth, the head touching the back of his throat.

            “Ah….ahhh! Oh!” Trunks moaned, widening his legs for Gohan and grit his teeth with a  warning growl when Gohan put a finger inside of him. Gohan looked up and caught eyes with the alpha, watching him intently as he moved his finger deeper, knowing if he would just sit still…there it was! Trunks eyes lidded heavily and a delicious mewl came out of him.

            “Go….hannn….” He fell backwards onto the pillows, looking for all the world like a wonderous prize that Gohan had won, an ethereal beauty that was completely at the mercy of his fingers. He smirked, knowing full well what he was doing and added another finger, stretching Trunks out a little bit. Trunks slammed his hips down and pushed up against Gohan, who was still sucking the life out of him through his rigid cock, and he lost track of the time when he felt a slow burn building at the base of his spine.

            “Nn…mm…ahh! Gohan!” he cried out, arching his back high in the air as he came forcefully into Gohan’s mouth. Gohan pulled back with an evil grin, wiping his mouth as he watched Trunks catch his breath, and then knew he was in trouble by the look in Trunks’ eyes when he sat back up.

            “You’re so dead,” he commented, and Gohan squealed as Trunks flipped him over to his stomach. Trunks climbed on top of him and rubbed his dick along Gohan’s tight ass, who was still giggling slightly.

            “You won’t be giggling once I’m through with you, baby,” Trunks nipped the top of Gohan’s ear and crawled down, opening his cheeks and sticking his tongue in full force. Gohan gasped and clenched on instinct, but Trunks reached up and slapped his ass to get him to stop. He did it a few more times, and Gohan cried out in pleasure into his pillow as each resounding smack filled the room. Trunks was eating him through his core, tongue like a devil’s and talented as one to boot.

            “H-holy shit!” Gohan gasped, pushing back against Trunks face as the alpha pushed two fingers into him. He was making such delicious noises Trunks didn’t want to stop what he was doing, but also knew the next time he came he wanted to be balls deep in his lover. He pulled his fingers out and drew away, teasing Gohan with his cock once more before shoving it in.

            “Trunks!” he moaned, over and over while the lavender haired demi-Saiyan fucked the life out of him, hitting his sweet spot each time he thrust in. Gohan came in a matter of minutes, and Trunks wasn’t very far behind him. This time, however, Gohan’s body constricted around him and he felt his cock swell up making them both gasp in pain.

            “Ouch!” Gohan bucked against the alpha, sending him deeper inside of him, and cried out when he felt Trunks come again deeper still. It took awhile, but Trunks’ engorged penis finally went back to normal and he was able to pull out and flop down with a sigh beside Gohan.

            “When do you want to tell your dad about us?” Trunks asked, breathless. Gohan looked a little nervous at that and bit his lip.

            “Um…I don’t know…” he rubbed the back of his head Son style and looked worried.

            “Relax, babe. I’m pretty sure he already knows you’re into men.”

            “Not all men, just you. I mean, I’m attracted to men, but you’re the only one I’ve ever actually wanted a relationship with…especially now that you’re older and gorgeous.” Trunks had to blush at that, not knowing really what to do with that information, and then sighed.

            “I have to go see Goten later, he looked like he was in a bad way last night…and I was kind of an asshole to him last time I saw him.”

            “Oh, well I’m feeling better, let me go with you.” They got up and threw on some clothes and then traveled over to Vegeta’s and Goten’s room. Trunks knocked and then the door opened after a brief hesitation, Vegeta’s face peeking out with a scowl.

            “Hmph, I suppose you can come in. But if you try anything, son or not, I’ll kill you,” he threatened, and Trunks gave him a look like he was crazy. What was making him so territorial? The answer was to be had as he walked in, Gohan hot on his tails, and saw Goten sitting up against the headboard holding his baby in his arms, a tiny fist waving around in the air while a black tail curled around Goten’s forearm. He looked up from his baby’s face and smiled as he watched Trunks walk closer, this time more cautiously as Vegeta was growling threateningly at the side of the bed, arms folded over his chest. Trunks kneeled at the other side while Gohan beamed.

            “He looks just like you, Vegeta, I don’t know why you’re so grumpy,” Gohan cajoled him, and he smirked.

            “I never doubted he was mine, you know. Even if he looked like his mother, he would still be beautiful,” Vegeta praised his mate and child highly, causing Goten to blush. Trunks’ face was pale, and Goten turned to look at him.

            “I’m…”

            “It’s ok, Trunks. You don’t have to say it.” They gave each other a long look and Trunks nodded towards the baby.

            “What’s the little guy’s name?” he asked, watching Goten smile as he looked back down to the baby in his arms.

            “Aris.”

            “I suppose dad wanted to name him something like ‘eggplant’ or something,” Trunks muttered, and Goten laughed, then hissed as he felt his stitches poking him.

            “Close, he wanted to name him Carrot.” Vegeta rolled his eyes.

            “They’re good, strong Saiyan names, whelps!” Gohan laughed along with Trunks and Goten. Vegeta turned to look at him.

            “So, you mated yet?” he thumbed over to Trunks, and Gohan blushed wildly.

            “N-no, dad,” Trunks started.

            “Well you better hurry, his heat is about to end and I can smell you all over each other. Go get it done, and we’ll celebrate when you’re back.” Vegeta said gruffly, more to give him some time alone with his own beta again and felt savage pleasure when they shuffled out of the room a few minutes later.

Epilogue

            Goten smiled as his three year old son clambered all over the furniture in their small house, babbling as he went. He was six months along with twins this time and having a hard time keeping up with the small tyke. Vegeta entered into the room and barked an order at the three year old, who just laughed and launched onto his father from across the room. Vegeta smiled in spite of himself, feeling genuinely happy more often than not anymore.

            “Did you see that, Goten? He just flew!” He tickled the small child who’s peals of laughter echoed throughout the room. Goten grinned and they heard the doorbell ring.

            “Oh, that’ll be Gohan and Trunks,” he murmured, waddling over to the door and opening it. The couple stood there and Gohan was holding their two year old little girl. She frowned at Goten as she saw him.

            “Momma, why is his belly so big?” she looked up at Gohan, who blushed.

            “Nara, you don’t say that. He’s pregnant with your cousins,” he told her. Goten laughed and stepped aside, giving his long time friend a tight hug before closing the door behind them.

            “You look good, ‘ten.” Trunks said, staring after his mate as he set down their daughter and she tore through living room, playing with Aris. The adults chatted with many a joke about Goten’s stomach, who laughed right along with them and cuddled next to his alpha on the couch. He was happy, and everyone had gotten what they wanted in the end.


End file.
